


Horny Teenagers

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood timeline, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis and Prompto can’t seem to get enough of each other. While on a day trip with their school, they excuse themselves to find a little relief with each other.





	Horny Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fifth entry for Kink Week! Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/) page. Please enjoy!

* * *

The tip of Noctis’ nose pushes against the underside of Prompto’s sac, using his mouth to suck on the dangling bit, rubbing his tongue over the wrinkly flesh, his hand fisted around the blond’s cock. Fingernails scrape against his scalp, Prompto holding his head in place as he tortures him a little more with sucking on his balls.

“W-We should really…” Prompto’s breath hitches, turning into a moan that drives Noctis wild. “We really should be getting back…”

Lapping at his sac, he swipes his tongue up to his boyfriend’s cock, humming low as he shrugs his shoulders. “I doubt they’ve even noticed we’re away. Besides…” He slips his hand to tease his boyfriend’s hole, still loose from the sex they’d had earlier in the morning back at his apartment. “I know you’d rather be in here with me. Right?” He teases Prompto’s entrance, any trace of what they’d done the night before long gone thanks to a shower, but the blond’s body still remembers. A ‘study’ sleepover had happened the night before, which really meant the two of them boned all night long. And thanks to his teenage hormones, Noctis’ appetite is not at all satisfied, craving more from his cute blond lover.  

“Gods...why isn’t it ever enough…?” His boyfriend nudges the tip of his cock against Noctis’ cheek, cum dripping onto his face as he savors the filth of the act. “I keep feeling you inside of me, Noct…”

“I know…” He groans low, his cock rubbing against his school khakis in a way that’s become very familiar these past few months. It had never been an issue before, but once he got into a sexual relationship with his best friend, he’d found what he’d been keeping in check for as long as he could remember suddenly disappearing. Noctis could allow himself to give in to the desires that he would ignore, giving in to the lust that had remained as a nagging itch in the back of his mind.

He turns his head, pulling Prompto’s cock back into his mouth as he pushes one finger inside of him, groaning low as he feels Prompto clamp down around his digit. They don’t have a lot of time, and now he’s torn between just fucking him, or finishing the oral escapade. The way his boyfriend moans at how he pushes his finger in and out of him as he bobs his head, it’s a clear choice. Slipping his finger out of him, he gets up off the clean bathroom floor, and unzips his khakis.

Prompto drops down to his knees, his mouth already sucking on the tip of his cock, Noctis still trying to pull the rest out of his pants. He groans, hands pushing through the blond’s hair, dilated violet eyes staring up at him with eagerness to please reflected in them. Noctis curls his fingers through Prompto’s hair, shoving more of his cock into his mouth, the blond all too willing to take more of it. “Just get it a little wet. I’ve got lube.”

Using his free hand to pull the small packet of lube from his pants pocket, he grinds against Prompto’s mouth for a few moments before yanking his cock out of his mouth. “Already…?” The disappointment is easy to hear in Prompto’s voice, Noctis smiling as he starts to pour the lube onto his cock.

“If you want it that bad, use your hands to-” His head leans back, as his boyfriend doesn’t wait for him to get the rest of his sentence out, both hands sliding along the length of his cock. He groans, the viscous liquid being smoothed all over his thickness, then Prompto pulls his fingers away, and puts it between his legs. “No. I want to see.”

His boyfriend stands up, and turns around, facing the bathroom stall wall, his own pants falling to be around his ankles, just like Prompto’s. Noctis watches the way his finger slips into his ass. He doesn’t even think, he just moves, needing to be back inside of his boyfriend’s body that he doesn’t wait. Nudging the tip of his cock against his hole, he pushes in, Prompto’s finger still inside of him. He’s quick to cover Prompto’s mouth, the absurd moan that comes out of him has him pushing his cock further into his body.

“Don’t take it out.” He murmurs into his boyfriend’s ear, as he starts to rub his cock against the thin appendage, growing thicker with arousal as he relishes in how  _tight_  it is. “Keep it in until I say.” Prompto nods his head, still moaning against his palm, as he starts to roll his hips experimentally. “You like how this feels, don’t you, Prom?”

“Mmmmm…” The blond nods his head, Noctis returning the satisfied hum as he feels Prompto actively rub against his cock on his own.

He’s about to say something else when his phone begins to ring. He switches to covering Prompto’s mouth with his other hand, fishing his phone out of his jacket pocket as he pushes the tip of his cock right against  _that_  spot inside of the blond, the high whine music to his ears. “You need to stay quiet.” He speaks into Prompto’s ear, before putting the phone to his ear after accepting the call. “Hello?” He rolls his hips, Prompto’s breathing becoming more labored with the restriction of no audible noise. “Ignis?”

“Noctis, I’m sorry for disturbing you while you’re out on your excursion with your class, but I would be remiss if I neglected to discuss something with you. Are you available for a few minutes?”

“I’ve got a few minutes.” He bites down on Prompto’s shoulder, teeth holding onto his jacket as he starts to rock his hips a little faster. Between the finger, and listening to someone that can’t know what he’s doing right now - the excitement is tripled. “What’s up?”

“Well, you see…”

He loses track of what Ignis is talking about within the first few sentences, just grunting ‘Uh huh’ every now and then, as he starts to fuck Prompto a little harder. He balances the phone on his shoulder, using his hand to pull Prompto’s finger out of his ass, and then puts it around Prompto’s cock, the blond putting both hands against the stall partition as Noctis begins to freely pound his thickness into his loose hole.

“I mean, it’s whatever you….think, right…?” He tries to sound as normal as possible, but the way that Prompto keeps pushing against him, grinding his ass down onto his cock is trying is own resolve a little too much. “I trust your….mmm…. Judgement, Ignis…”

“Mmm? Are you feeling well, Noctis?”

His hormones begin to control his mind, but has enough sense to not make it obvious. “I’m fine, Ignis. Look, the teacher is giving me….a look…” He drops his head to bite down against on Prompto’s shoulder, the teen biting down on the palm of his hand as he starts to stroke his cock a little faster. “I gotta go. We’ll talk more about this….after my training?”

“Very well. Have a good rest of your trip.” The line goes dead.

Noctis takes his hand off of Prompto’s mouth, the sweet cries of his boyfriend now at full volume as he turns off his phone, putting it back into his pocket before putting both hands on Prompto’s hips. “That was hot, wasn’t it…?” He moans low, chin digging against Prompto’s shoulder as he starts to thrust his hips faster.

“Gods, yes…” His boyfriend nods his head, fingers locking around the ones around the blond’s cock, the two of them moving together. “Make me come, Your Highness…”

Growling low, he starts to wreck Prompto’s hole with his cock. “Oh, I will…”

The sounds of their debauchery fill the bathroom, skin slapping against each other as they get closer to an orgasm. He puts his hand back over Prompto’s mouth, the blond screaming against it as his cum begins to leak out of the tip of his cock, Noctis pumping their joined hands together faster as he slams hard into him, pushing back against his prostate as he starts to come. He moans against Prompto’s shoulder, the pleasure spreading throughout his entire body.

He slumps over him, all out of breath from their rambunctious activity. “Think we should go back…?” He kisses his boyfriend’s cheek as he slips out of him, grabbing some toilet paper to get the both of them cleaned up. “Here.”

“Y-Yeah.” Prompto turns around, leaning against the partition with a sedated smile on his face. One that is like the one that’s on his own face right now. “I know we need to go back, but um...can I come by again tonight?”

Smirking, he tosses the toilet paper into the wastebasket built into the wall, and gets his clothes all fixed up. “Couldn’t wait for me to invite you?” He smiles, and pulls his boyfriend into a hug, kissing him on the lips with a little hum. “Course you can come by.”

“Okay, cool.”

They wash their hands, and almost bump into a classmate that is going into the restroom as they leave. They catch up with their classmates, no one the wiser that they had been missing for as long as they had been. Noctis shoves his hands into his pockets, walking alongside Prompto, a little smile staying on his lips as their teacher starts to give a lecture about the exhibit. Now, they have to suffer through the rest of the trip without another disappearing act. There’s always later.


End file.
